17 November 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-17 ; Comments * Sessions *Pan@sonic, one and only session. Recorded 1995-11-05. No known commercial release. *Flaming Stars, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1995-06-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Austin M: The Step Up (12") Rogue Trooper DBMTR32 # &/$ *Evaporator: 'I Can't Puke (Oh Cut Duh!)' (Lance Rock) *Flaming Stars: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye' (Peel Session) *Whirling Pig Dervish: 'Thigh Master (LP-Three Small One Tall)' (Anonymous / Flat Earth / Griffin) *Badgewearer: 'Blue Gorillas Are The Only Jazz Gorillas In The Mist (LP-A Toy Gun In Safe Hands)' (Guided Missile) *Pan@sonic: 'Ureakemia' (Peel Session) # $ *Petals: 'Babe You Know (Compilation LP-Seek Refuge From Your Intolerable Situation)' (Garden Of Delight) *Hi-Tech Roots Dynamics: 'Shinjuku Dub (album -Tokyo Dub) Top Beat TBX 003 # $ *Unsane: 'Can't See (CD-Scattered, Smothered & Covered)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *T. Koskinen: 'Raita Nolla (Zero Track) (12"-Raidat)' (Dum) # $ *Flaming Stars: 'Broken Heart' (Peel Session) *Retsin: 'Unsavory (10"-Salt Lick)' (Simple Machines) *Pan@sonic: 'Gerda' (Peel Session) # $ *Bobby King: Looking For A Love (7") Reprise REP 1186 $ *Bis: 'School Disco (7"-Disco Nation 45)' (Chemikal Underground) *Squarepusher: 'Eviscerate (12"-Conumber EP)' (Spymania) # $ *Joyrider: 'Fabulae (CDS)' (Paradox) *Ramblin' Ed Bailey: '8 Weeks In A Barroom (Compilation LP-God Less America)' (Crypt) *'File 1' begins 10s into next track *D.O.S.E. ft Mark E. Smith: 'Plug Myself In (12" Caligula Mix) (CDS)' (Coliseum Recordings) # $/& *Flaming Stars: 'The Face On The Bar Room Floor' (Peel Session) *A.S.P.: God Given Rite (7" - Unnatural Selection Process) Death By Blowjob DBB002 # & *Shizuo: Anarchy (v/a album - Harder Than The Rest)' (Digital Hardcore) DHR CD 2 # & *(Newsbeat-Queen Mother is recovering from an operation) *Statics: 'The Radio Song (10" - Pinball Junkies!!)' (Estrus) & :(JP: 'Lucky for the Queen Mother she doesn't live in Birmingham, by the sound of it.') *Pan@sonic: 'Raml / Telako CSG' (Peel Session) # & :(JP: 'For those of you who were watching Eurotrash whilst listening to this programme, you'll be excited to hear that I've got my breasts out as well.') *Donkey: 'Five-Tyred Drag (CD-"I Ain't Yer House-Nigger")' (Guided Missile) *Radar Bros.: 'Hey (CDS-6 Songs EP)' (Fingerpaint) *(Radio 1 sweeper) *Detroit Diesel: Moto-Rmx (12" - moto-R EP) Dum DUM 018 # & John plays the shorter mix by mistake *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings *Fall: 'The War Against Intelligence (LP-Shift-Work)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) *Frontier Trust: 'Kicked To The Curb (CD-Speed Nebraska)' (Caulfield) *System 4: 'Feel No Way (12")' (Rogue Trooper) # & John starts the record at the wrong speed *Flaming Stars: 'Like Trash' (Peel Session) *Dramatics: 'Hanky Disco Dip Panky Shit (LP-This Is International Telecom)' (Lissy's) *Wedding Present: 'Sucker (7")' (not on label) *Code Of Practice: Can We Change The Future (Klute Remix) (12") Certificate 18 CERT 1813 # & *Ralph Nielsen & The Chancellors: 'Scream (7")' (Crypt) & *Peptone: 'Smashing' *Pan@sonic: 'Rock A Billy' (Peel Session) # & *Don Caballero: 'P, P, P, Antless (LP-Don Caballero 2)' (Touch And Go) *Bruces: 'Polarity B (LP-Hialeah Pink)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Shimon: 'The Predator (12")' (RAM) # & *Tappa Zukie: 'Judgement Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # *'File 1 '''ends *Tracks marked # on '''File 2' & on File 3 '$ on '''File 4 '& on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-11-17 (incomplete) *2) Dat_097_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE254 *4) 1995-11-xx Peel Show LE255 *5) 1995-11-xx Peel Show LE256 ;Length *1) 01:37:34 *2) 04:04:38 (01:54:15 to 03:15:33) *3) 1:33:19 (from 1:27:59) *4) 1:32:03 (to 24:27, from 1:23:14) (to 1:27:38 additional to file 1) *5) 1:33:24 (to 49:50) ;Other *1) File created from CB099 of 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE254 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 254 *4) Created from LE255 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1995 Lee Tape 255 *5) Created from LE256 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1995 Lee Tape 256 ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3,4,5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes